


dancing at midnight

by pizzallate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, more sin, yes Hello i am here once again to ruin everyones day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzallate/pseuds/pizzallate
Summary: Hinata will probably be upset the next day- while they have the makeup to be able to hide the marks, he’d still have to be careful until they disappeared, reapplying the makeup probably almost every hour just to be truly safe no one will see it- but Yuta doesn’t care right now.





	dancing at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing this kind of thing so explicitly. i hope its horrible so no one reads this and knows how im a shame to humanity
> 
> also: the title has nothing to do with the story im sorry i know but plea seits 2am i cant think of anything good to put up there have mercy on me

His beautiful brother. So perfect, so cute, alluring, irresistible.  _His_ brother, that no one knows like he does, that no one has seen like this but him. Face flushed the prettiest red, hair disarray where he lay on the bed underneath him, eyes closed and brows furrowed- breath coming in short gasps, trying not to make too much noise- his usual mischievous smile is nowhere to be seen, lips swollen, being abused by teeth so much that they bleed, and Yuta can’t help but lean down, lick the line of blood that is going down his chin- the change in position brings a contained moan, almost a whine, from his brother’s throat, and the involuntary jerk from his twin’s hips towards him has Yuta trembling when it hits that place inside him he’s so fond of.

He hides his face on Hinata’s neck, gulps at the salty smell, and he knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t resist the urge, mouth opening and teeth sinking on the soft skin there- tastes the sweat from their activities, the soap from the bath they took not long ago- and there’s a true moan from the other at that one action, and Yuta feels victorious once again- no one will ever know how he tastes, what his sweet spots are, what he sounds like when he’s trying so hard not to just let go and cum inside his little brother- his teeth finally let go, and there’s a possessive smile on his face- and he licks the bite mark, an apology, sucks another mark near his collarbone- and he can feel him twitch inside.

(Hinata will probably be upset the next day- while they have the makeup to be able to hide the marks, he’d still have to be careful until they disappeared, reapplying the makeup probably almost every hour just to be truly safe no one will see it- but Yuta doesn’t care right now.)

This position soon becomes uncomfortable to move in, so he sits up, hands against the older twin's naked chest for support, fingers brushing against his nipples, and he takes the gasp that leaves Hinata as a victory. Then, finally, after what feels like hours, he starts moving again, slowly, softly, the way he knows drives the other  _crazy_  for more, more, more- and then there are hands on his hips, squeezing almost painfully, and finally the other snaps, and Yuta finds himself on the bed, now, places switched, and wants to laugh at how easy it was, proud of himself for knowing how to push the other's buttons so well.

"This has-" a slight pause, words interrupted by a shaky moan (Hinata's? His own? He can't tell.) as he thrusts into him, hard, and that place is hit once again and it feels  _so good_ \- "to be a rebellious phase," another pause, another thrust, another moan, and then there's a hand covering his mouth, and Yuta guesses he's gotten too loud (and he has to remember how dangerous this is, their father still awake, albeit drunk, in the living room.) "right? Torturing your  _onii-chan_ like this. Such a meanie. I guess I'll just have to try my best to turn you back into the good boy you used to be." the smile he knows so well is back on his face, though it only makes his lips bleed again as the skin stretches. The sight is breathtaking, and Yuta wants to- needs to- kiss him, but his mouth is still covered by that hand, so instead he just brings fingers towards the source of the bleeding, mesmerized by the slight wince when he presses against the wound. The tips of his fingers are covered in red, now, and it's such a beautiful color, matches the color on his brother's cheeks- he presses them against the older twin’s mouth, and feels a shiver go down his spine when Hinata takes them in, licking, sucking, and his mouth is so warm and wet and he immediately wishes it wasn't his fingers he was sucking on.

The look he gets from his brother next makes his whole body feel like it’s in flames- it’s lava that’s running through his veins, not blood, and all sense of control he had until now leaves him- it’s raw, possessive, like an animal chasing it’s pray on the dead of the night, a look full of need- need for him, to be with him, need for his love, his being, and he knows that look- it’s the same he had while teasing the other, and it’s a sick pleasure he gets knowing he probably looked just as hot as his brother did right now back then.

And then, suddenly, he can’t think anymore, his mind fogged with pleasure as Hinata’s hips start moving quick and strong, and his brother placed himself so that with every thrust his cock hit him inside  _so good_ , and a few more thrusts until Hinata suddenly stops inside of him to the hilt, and Yuta's confused because he's sure the other hasn't come yet, but  _then_ , he can feel Hinata's hips rub against his own, as close as he can get, and it makes his toes curl, he can feel his legs trembling, he doesn't know where Hinata's learnt this but  _dear_ , oh dear, he can feel it moving ever so slightly inside of him, insistently, against his prostrate, and it feels like nothing he's ever felt in his life, and then there's a hand on him, stroking quickly, stopping just once to tease the head, and suddenly he's done, gone, and the moan is muffled, his mind is blank, and he can't help but claw at the arm that has the hand still against his arm, suddenly overwhelmed, hypersensitive, when the other starts thrusting again, and it's too much, feels like it lasts for years and at the same time like it only lasts a second.

Suddenly the sensation goes away, and there's a pause before he feels something warm and wet on his stomach, and he finally opens his eyes, mind still slightly hazy, and realizes that Hinata came as well. He knows, once again, that they share the same look at this moment- satisfied, spent- and that shouldn’t make him feel good, but it still does.

His mouth is finally free, as Hinata reaches for the bedside table for tissues, and he notices the red lines all along his arms, and it’s another thing on the list that’ll make his twin troubled next morning. But for now it doesn’t matter, they’re both too tired, too happy to care. Hinata cleans them, throws the tissues in the trash, and it’s like he’s suddenly jelly, lying by Yuta’s side, and it’s the younger one who has to bring the blanket over them so they don’t get cold, finally shuffling closer to his brother whose breath has finally calmed down, and he can feel their heart in sync, it feels like they’re truly one being, and it’s peaceful, calming- doesn’t take long before they’re both asleep, anything and everything forgotten, and there’s nothing that matters right now but them.  

 


End file.
